Various types of emergency well plug apparatus are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an emergency well plug apparatus that includes a drill string mating unit connectable endwise to an extant drill string, a top ring releasably attachable to the drill string mating unit, at least one support member attachable to the top ring, and additional support members attachable thereto, wherein sequential inflation of respective inflatable members disposed upon each support member effectively plugs a blowout preventer, wellhead, or well shaft, from gushing fluids and the drill string mating unit may be subseqeuntly retracted with the remainder of the apparatus in place.